Such machines have respectively rows of rotor blades on the rotor side and guide vanes on the housing side. The blades of each row are respectively arranged adjacent to each other in the peripheral direction of the rotor shaft. Here, the rotor shaft is surrounded in the region of the guide vanes with heat shield segments and in the region of the rotor blades by base segments of the rotor blades. These segments have anchors which are typically held in a form-fitting manner in longitudinal channels of the rotor shaft, which generally have a profile similar to a fir tree in the axial view of the rotor shaft and can be inserted axially into longitudinal channels of the rotor shaft having a complementary fir tree-shaped profile.
In order to protect the rotor shaft from thermal overload, first cooling air chambers are arranged inside the heat shield- and base segments in the region of a first virtual peripheral plane of the rotor shaft, which communicate with each other and with a cooling air source. In the region of a radially outer second virtual peripheral plane of the rotor shaft, further cooling air chambers are arranged regularly inside base plated of the rotor blades on the base side, which are able to be vented into the hot gas stream.
In modern gas turbines, the highest possible efficiencies are aimed for, in order to make possible an economically optimal operation.